Super Mario 64 DS
From The Super Mario 64 DS Wiki ''' Super Mario 64 DS '(originally ''Super Mario 64X4) is an enhanced remake of the hit 1996 video game, Super Mario 64. In this game, you canthumb|right|352px|Main Theme/Bob-omb Battlefield make more of use of the Nintendo DS's touch screen feature. It features enhanced graphics, storyline and gameplay. Other new things included in this game, is that Mario is not the only character in the game. There is Luigi, Wario, and most importantly, Yoshi. Story/Plot In the beginning, Princess Peach (Toadstool) sends Mario a letter stating exactly: Dear Mario, Please come to the castle. I have baked a cake for you. Yours Truly, Princess Toadstool Peach. Apparently Luigi and Wario have also seen the letter, and come with Mario to the castle to get the cake, too. The group heads into the castle... but dont come back out. Yoshi, sleeping on top of the castle (throwback to the original game) is woken up by Lakitu. He says that Mario has not returned yet. Then, the player has to start the game as Yoshi. 'The Painting Worlds' *'1. Bob-omb Battlefield' *'Star 1: Big Bob-Omb on the Summit' *'Star 2: Footrace with Koopa the Quick' *'Star 3: 5 Silver Stars' *'Star 4: Big Bob-Omb's Revenge' *'Star 5: Mario Wings to the Sky' *'Star 6: Find the 8 Red Coins' *'Star 7: Behind Chain Chomp's Gate' *'2. Whomp's Fortress' *'Star 1: Chip Off Whomp's Block' *'Star 2: To the Top of The Fortress' *'Star 3: Shoot Into the Wild Blue' *'Star 4: Red Coins on the Floating Isle' *'Star 5: Fall onto the Caged Island' *'Star 6: Blast Away the Wall' *'Star 7: Switch Star of the Fortress' *'(Fake) Star 8: The Tower's Secret Door' *'3. Jolly Roger Bay' *'Star 1: Plunder in the Sunken Ship' *'Star 2: Can the Eel come out to play?' *'Star 3: Treasure in the Ocean Cave' *'Star 4: Blast to the Stone Pillar' *'Star 5: Red Coins on the Ship Afloat' *'Star 6: Switch Star of the Bay' *'Star 7: Through the Jet Stream' *'4. Cool, Cool Mountain' *'Star 1: Slip Slidin, Away' *'Star 2: Li'l Penguin Lost' *'Star 3: Big Penguin Race' *'Star 4: Frosty Slide for 8 Red Coins' *'Star 5: Snowman's Lost his Head' *'Star 6: Mario's Super Wall Kick' *'Star 7: Switch Star of Cool, Cool Mountain' *'5. Big Boo's Haunt' *'Star 1: Go on a Ghost Hunt' *'Star 2: Ride Big Boo's Merry-Go-Round' *'Star 3: Secret of the Hauntend Books' *'Star 4: Seek the 8 Red Coins' *'Star 5: Big Boo's Balcony' *'Star 6: Eye to Eye in the Secret Room' *'Star 7: Switch Star in the Basement' *'Luigi Rescue- Big Boo Battle-3rd Floor' *'6. Hazy Maze Cave' *S'tar 1: Swimming Beast in the Cavern' *'Star 2: Elevate for 8 Red Coins' *'Star 3: Metal-Head Wario Can Move' *'Star 4: Navigating the Toxic Maze' *'Star 5: A-Maze-Ing Emergency Exit' *'Star 6: Watch for Rolling Rocks' *'Star 7: Underground Switch Star' *'7. Lethal Lava Land' *'Star 1: Boil the Big Bully' *'Star 2: Bully the Bullies' *'Star 3: 8 Coin Puzzle With 15 Pieces' *'Star 4: Red Hot Log Rolling' *'Star 5: Hot-Foot-It Into the Volcano' *'Star 6: Inside the Volcano' *'Star 7: Flaming Silver Stars' *'8. Shifting Sand Land' *'Star 1: In the Talons of the Big Bird' *'Star 2: Shining Atop the Pyramid' *'Star 3: Inside the Ancient Pyramid' *'Star 4: Stand Tall on the Four Pillars' *'Star 5: Tox Box Switch Star' *'Star 6: Pyramid Puzzle' *'Star 7: Free Flying For 8 Red Coins' *'9. Dire, Dire Docks' *'Star 1: Board Bowser's Sub' *'Star 2: Chests in the Current' *'Star 3: Pole-Jumping for Red Coins' *'Star 4: Through the Jet Stream' *'Star 5: Koopa Surfin' Switch Star' *'Star 6: Inside the Cage' *'Star 7: The Manta Ray's Reward' *'10. Snowman's Land' *'Star 1: Snowman's Big Head' *'Star 2: Chill with the Bully' *'Star 3: Yoshi's Ice Sculpture' *'Star 4: Whirl from the Freezing Pond' *'Star 5: Snowman's Silver Star' *'Star 6: Inside th Igloo' *'Star 7: Red Coins in the House' *'11. Wet-Dry World' *S'tar 1: Shockin Arrow Lifts!' *S'tar 2: Top O' The Town' *'Star 3: 5 Secrets in the Shallows and Sky' *'Star 4: Express Elevator-- Hurry Up!!' *Star 5: Go to Town for the Red Coins *'Star 6: Quick Race through Down-Town' *'Star 7: Soaked Silver Stars' *'12. Tall, Tall Mountain' *'Star 1: Scale the Mountain' *'Star 2: Mystery of the Monkey Cage' *'Star 3: Scary 'Shrooms, Red Coins' *'Star 4: Mysterious Mountainside' *'Star 5: Blast to the Lonely Mushroom' *'Star 6: 5 Secrets of the Mountain' *'Star 7: Breathtaking View from the Bridge' *'13. Tiny-Huge Island' *'Star 1: Pluck the Piranha Flower' *'Star 2: The Tip Top of the Huge Island' *'Star 3: Rematch With Koopa the Quick' *'Star 4: Klepto the Condor' *'Star 5: Wiggler's Red Coins' *'Star 6: Make Wiggler Squirm' *'Star 7: Switch Star on the Island' *'14. Tick Tock Clock' *'Star 1: Luigi in the Cage ' *'Star 2: The Pendulum Switch Star ' *'Star 3: Get A Hand ' *'Star 4: Stomp on th Thwomp' *'Star 5: Timed Jumps on Moving Bars' *'Star 6: Stop Time for Red Coins' *'Star 7: Tick Tock Silver Stars' *'15. Rainbow Ride' *'Star 1: Cruiser Crossing the Rainbow' *'Star 2: The Big House in the Sky ' *'Star 3: Coins Amassed in a Maze' *'Star 4: Swingin, In the Breeze' *'Star 5: Tricky Triangles' *'Star 6: Somwhere Over the Rainbow' *'Star 7: Switch Star of the Manor' *'Total Power Star Count: 150 Stars' 'Secret Stars' 'Bowser Levels' In Super Mario 64 DS, there are 3 Bowser Levels that you will encounter obviously Bowser. Each world has a different theme. Each world is also required to move on to a different part of Princess Peach's castle. Bowser in the Dark World Bowser in the Dark World is the very first Bowser level that you will come across in Super Mario 64 DS. It features Fire Shooters, Spinning Platforms, and See-Saw like platforms. There are also ! Switches located throughout the course. To enter the Bowser Battle, you must go through the Warp Pipe. Bowser in the Fire Sea ﻿Bowser in the Fire Sea is the 2nd Bowser level you will encounter in'' Super Mario 64 DS.'' It features moving platforms, elevators, and rising lava tide. Many Bullies and Goombas run around these many platforms. To enter Bowser in the Fire Sea, the player must first complete the first level in Dire, Dire Docks. Then the painting will move back, revealing the entrance. Bowser in the Sky Bowser in the Sky is the final Bowser level in Super Mario 64 DS. ''It is said to be the hardest level in the entire game. It features Whomps, Chuckyas, Bob-ombs, and Goombas. Near the end, a strong wind will blow to prevent the player from proceeding to the battle. There are rotating platforms, steep slopes, fire shooters, and spinning platforms. To enter the final Bowser battle, you must go past the strong wind, and enter the Warp Pipe. 'Rabbits' In order to unlock the mini-games in Super Mario 64 DS, you must catch Rabbits. Each character has there own color Rabbit. Yoshi's are yellow, Mario's are Pink , Luigi's are Green, and Wario's are Orange. When you catch each Rabbit, they will give you a key. Each key opens a drawer in Princess Toadstool's Rec Room. Each Character has 7 Rabbits (Except Yoshi, he has 8 because of the Rabbit you catch at the beginning to open the castle). Character Caps Each hat you can find in ''Super Mario 64 DS gives the character the ability of that character's hat. To be able to use a character's hat, you must first unlock that charcter, by beating Goomboss, King Boo, and Chief Chilly *'Mario's Cap'- Turns the player into Mario. You can now wall jump. You must beat Goomboss to get this cap. *'Luigi's Cap'- Turns the player into Luigi. You can now flutter kick after jumping and spin after back flipping. You must beat King Boo to get this cap. *'Wario's Cap'- Turns the player into Wario. You can now punch black brick blocks but you walk slower. You must beat Chief Chilly to get this cap Coins In Super Mario 64 DS, there are 3 different types of coins that you will come across. Some coins require you to look around, but some are usually laying around in plain sight. If you collect 100 coins in each course, 15 extra stars will be added to your total. *'Yellow Coin'- Worth only 1 coin, the Yellow Coins are the most common coins, and are usually found in simple enemies, such as Goombas *'Red Coin'- Worth 2 coins, the Red Coins are never hidden in enemies. They are required to collect in every course to gain a Power Star. *'Blue Coins- '''Worth a total of 5 coins, the Blue Coin is found in tougher enemies, such as Piranha Plants. They can also be found on slides, and by ground-pounding Blue Coin Blocks. Power Flower Abilities ﻿In ''Super Mario 64 DS, the Power Flower takes the place of regular items, from Super Mario 64. Since Super Mario 64 DS has 4 players, the Power Flower gives the player their own form of Power-up. Mario- Floating Ability ' ' *Allows Mario to float high to sky. Luigi- Vanish Ability ' ' *Allows Luigi to vanish and run through certain objects. Wario- Metal Ability ' ' *Allows Wario to turn metal, and walk under the water. Yoshi- Fire Ability ' ' *Allows Yoshi to breathe fire. Differences Voice Cast *''Charles Martinet as Mario, Luigi, and Wario *''Kazumi Totaka ''as Yoshi *''Leslie Swan ''as Princess Peach *''Isaac Marshall ''as Bowser *''Jen Taylor ''as Toad Trivia *In the Korean version, there was no Rec. Room, it appeared later in the Korean version of New Super Mario Bros. *Luigi's inclusion in ''Super Mario 64 DS, may be a reference to the rumor that Luigi was playable in Super Mario 64. *Thwomps are spiked like in Super Mario Bros 3, but you can stand on them like in Super Mario 64. ﻿ ﻿